Captured
by Changeable Destiny
Summary: My take on how Marluxia and Vexen first meet. Insinuated yaoi due to Marluxia's dirty little brain, but other than that, not much else. Oh, mild swearing and Xigbar being an annoyance.


**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Insinuated yaoi, slight swearing, Vexen being a bee-otch, Xigbar being annoying, and Marluxia being the lovable pervert he always is. Reviews would be very helpful and much appreciated. Thanks everyone! ~CD**

Captured

XI

Marluxia, they called me. The Graceful Assassin, they dubbed me. I had been in the Organization for only about a week, and I found myself portaling to the basement laboratory on orders from Number Seven. The other members were there already and Xemnas, whom I had seen only one before at my induction, approached me. The area fell silent.

"Number Eleven," he began, as more of a ceremonial announcement than a giving-out of instructions, "Today is our bimonthly test of physical and magical strength. As is the custom we will work in descending order of number, starting with you. Proceed into the testing chamber and wait for my signal to begin." The sheer contempt in his voice was revolting; I could feel the hair on the back of my neck bristling. Our so-called leader's ideas never did quite appeal to me much.

Nodding to Xemnas anyway, I entered the large, white-and-gray room that was the simulation lab. Immediately, I wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. Artificial, stark, sterile—I hated it all, and I still do. Other thoughts took priority. Magic? What did I know about magic? I had barely gotten used to my new name. Before I could decide, Xemnas's voice sounded over the intercom.

"Today you will discover your element," he announced. "Focus on the power that sleeps within you. As you do so your weapon will manifest itself." With that he nodded for me to begin. Nothing happened at first. But then, my right arm began to drift upward on its own, blood red rose petals swirling around me. One of them fell into my palm and I felt a long pole materialize. Such power…never before had I been filled with this much power. Once the petals settled and disappeared, I laid eyes on the graceful curve of my scythe for the first time and wondered how easily it could cut through something—preferably the neck of a certain dark-complected Nobody. My element fit me perfectly, however delicate flowers may be—the rose will always have its thorns; the hemlock, its poison. I proudly shouldered my scythe and waited for Xemnas to unlock the door. The extents of my power were now only something to be tried, tested, perfected.

I took a seat in the waiting area farther away from the rest and took the opportunity to watch the others and size up their capabilities. Meanwhile I taught myself how to manipulate my vines, their stalks easily caressing my fingers. What possibilities. In any case, I boredly watched the others proceed. As I expected, most of them used the predictable elements: Time could prove to be an ally in addition to being closest to me in rank, Water proved to be an unfortunate failure, Fire I would most likely need to avoid. Moon only served as Xemnas's lapdog, so clearly he was out of the question, Mirage might need some persuasion, as would the Rock that was attached to the other's hip. I smirked to myself, knowing that my own unique affinity would stand out much more.

As Number Five left the chamber I continued occupying myself with my lovely vines until a simply discomforting sensation shot down my spine. I didn't look up, but soon my curiosity took over and I looked up to catch a glimpse of someone walking past me with slow, even strides. Tall, with long, straight, ash-blond hair, a delicate build, and shapely hips—she was near angelic, simply put. Once inside the large room, a shield appeared in her left hand as she became the center of a blindingly white world of water in its most solid form. The same shock of sensation traveled through me again. Of course—my element had caused me to act on instinct in an attempt to stay away from this epitome of winter's biting chill. To my surprise, when she turned around I realized that I had made the mistake that so many had first made about me: this angel of ice was male; the angles of his face unmistakeable.

The moment ended as quickly as it had begun, and I continued stroking a trembling rosebud as if nothing had ever happened.

IV

It had been a week, yet Xigbar was still strutting around the castle bragging about his new recruit and it was frankly trying my patience. I had been setting up the computer in the basement to prepare for the day's tests, enjoying the last few moments of quiet. Much to my chagrin I heard the inevitable opening and closing of portals behind me and the voices of the other members. I honestly don't know how a migraine didn't take over, especially when a familiar hand clapped me on the shoulder.

"Well hey there, Vexy! You're up early as usual, eh?" Xigbar asked, that smug grin on his face. Of course he knew I was an early riser; he'd known me long enough.

"Good morning, Xigbar," I replied dismissively. I only wanted to get the testing over with and get everyone out of my lab.

"Seems like someone's being a grump-ass in the morning!" Xigbar laughed dryly. Wonder where my newbie is…maybe he'll be a little friendlier than the Ancient One over here."

I spun my chair around. "How dare you! You know as well as I do that I'm two years your junior!"

He lifted a finger and shook it at me. "Chronologically. But mentally, you're older than dirt, dude." I'll remember that when I have cooking duty, bastard.

Everyone showed up, including the new Number Eleven. Preparations were made and the trial began. His control over magic impressed me quite a bit considering his lack of experience, I must admit, but a strong shudder suddenly gripped me. I looked up from the monitor and cringed. Flowers, wonderful…yet another opposing element to give me constant hell…

Before long it was my turn to be checked, so I let Zexion handle the archives. Nothing was amiss as I effortlessly controlled my ice and filled the room with it. But when I turned around, I couldn't believe what I saw.

The new one. He was watching me. At first I thought he was staring into space, but he was watching my every move! Tearing my eyes away from him I finished the test normally; they had become so time-consuming.

Our eyes met by chance as I made my way back to the computer to prepare Xaldin's file. That jolt of unease racked me again, feeling a near tangible energy as those dark blue eyes looked up at me.

XI

He happened to look my way while he walked past me. Not once have I tired of his green eyes, and I wanted them to look only at me. Of one thing I was painfully certain: Number Four had captured my thoughts—and I wanted him in the worst way.


End file.
